John Deschaine
Appearance John used to be a relatively good looking man and looked older than his age to most people. He had brown hair and eyes as well as a beard wrapped around his entire face that he liked to keep well groomed and maintained. He wore an eye patch that he thought made him look cool but he never actually needed it, he used it to make himself look more intimidating. After an incident that occurred with his former pirate crew, his face was left horribly disfigured and he now wears a silver mask to keep his face covered at all times. He also wears a tight fitted white dress shirt covered by a blue velvet vest as well as black pants that he keeps rolled up above his gray boots. Over all of this, he wears a long blue trench coat that hangs down to his knees. He is also normally seen wearing his black top hat and smoking his pipe that he smokes through one of the two breathing holes in his mask. Personality At one point in time, one would have said that John was an outgoing, charismatic, cocky son of a bitch. He lived life on the edge as a pirate, living as carefree as possible, not caring what anyone thought. However, John flew too close to the sun and came crashing back down to earth. He is no longer the same man and probably never will be again. He tends to keep to himself and over the last few years has really only ever talked to Naia, his companion for the last 2 years. While in battle one might deem him cold and calculating, and this is probably because he really doesn't care for people much anymore. His hope lingers for more from life, but only time will tell if he can be fulfilled enough to care about others again. Biography John always seemed to find trouble when he was younger and that followed him as he became an adult. He joined a pirate crew at the age of 18 when he believed that marines were the enemy and should be fought against. His resentment of the marines stemmed from a cover up, perpetrated by the marines, when they tried to hide the fact that one of its members killed John's friend, Buck. He let this lead him down a path of "righteousness" that he eventually found out was not what he thought it was. When he turned 21, he had the opportunity to become a full fledged member of his pirate crew, no longer a deck hand but a functioning earner. One who helped provide for the crew and someone who could be relied on for many important tasks. His final test though, to become a recognized member, was to kill a kid. His captain wanted this, so John could prove that he would follow orders blindly and would be able to do whatever was necessary. But, how was killing a kid a necessity, how would that prove he was one of them. John refused, and with his refusal came death. His captain order that he be burned alive. John was tied to the mast of a small boat and was set ablaze. He was lucky enough to wrangle free of his bonds and escape the flames but not before his face was severely burned and disfigured. After this incident, he decided to travel alone and figure out what his purpose in life may be. At this point in time he has been traveling for 5 years, 3 of which were spent alone and the last 2 with a friend that he met along the way. While he still searches for a purpose, he has slowly begun to accept the realities of life and no longer shelters complete resentment for eveyone. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledgeable in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. Primary Profession: Inventor: An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batteries. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. * Primary Trait: Inventors can create techniques that are considered inventions, gadgets, explosives, and other such things. None of these items have any power source and must work without supplying one. These techniques describe only the items themselves, not how they are used, and can exceed rank 7 (seven). Secondary Profession: Marksman: A Marksman is someone who mastered the use of a specific ranged weapon. They specialize in fighting from a distance and know trajectory and flight paths better than most. This character is highly skilled in using 2''' '''Flintlock .44 Caliber 5 Shot Revolvers and can create techniques that involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Bartitsu and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character, you are allowed to have one professional trait. Jack of All Trades (1 Slot): A jack of multiple skills and a master of none. This character is granted an extra secondary profession slot, allowing them to take another secondary profession. This trait can be taken twice. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3 Hawkeye Perception (2 Slots): This character's perception is boosted by 20%. Combat Style John is very adept at combat in both ranged and melee situations, using Bartitsu in close quarters situations and his revolvers for combat situations that require a little distance. Bartitsu is a style of mixed martial arts that draws upon the aspects of a few different styles but it's main point of use is self defense. Bartitsu incorporates bare-knuckled boxing, French kicking, Japanese jujitsu, and stick fighting to suppress attacks from single ruffians and gangs alike. While Bartitsu draws upon all of these techniques it is not a mastery of each individual style but a mix of them to help create, what John believes to be, the perfect form of self defense. John has yet to learn the stick fighting variation of Bartitsu but he hopes to one day take the plunge and teach himself. For his ranged abilities he uses his revolvers, which can fire off 5 rounds before needing to be reloaded. This is where most of his inventions come into play, with the use of special rounds to help him in certain situations. He continually looks to expand his knowledge of guns and hopes to invent his own some day but for know he sticks to special hollow point rounds. John is a man who likes to shoot first and asks questions later and this is prevalent in his combat style, as he likes to continually move about the battlefield shooting his opponent. When he feels he has worked his opponent down enough he will move in to finish them off with his Bartitsu. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. '''Flintlock .44 Caliber 6 Shot Revolver Set(6,900): These revolvers, one made from aluminum and one made from iron, take the form of a regular flintlock, with an addition of a five-chambered swing-out cylinder and a rapid-fire trigger. John's Mask(4,500): A mask that John wears, that is made out of aluminum and designed by himself, to cover up his face. As of now its just used to protect his face, but he is still figuring out what kind of inventions he can add to it to make it more usable in battle. It has to small circles towards the bottom for mouth holes so he can enjoy his pipe and it has 3 slits that form a triangle for breathing through his nose. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*3. Marksman Techniques Invention Techniques Martial Art Techniques Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved